Different kind of enquiries are presented nowadays to users for enquiring (obtaining) their opinions about certain events or experiences, such as asking their opinions about medicines and asking their feelings or conditions after intake of medicines and possible effects of medicines. Some solutions are known from a prior art to follow e.g. medicament dispense or asking some questions. EP 1 006 982 B1 describes a medicament dispense sensing device solution, where sensing elements detect when the medicament is dispensed and an electronic unit registers this with time indication. The medicament dispense sensing device solution is typically integrated with a pharmaceutical package as an off-line response card.
According to the prior art, the user's feedback, answers or other information are determined when the package or off-line response card is returned and the electronic unit is thereafter removed in order to read the registered data thereon for an eventual further evaluation of them. A package is provided with a package identity number for an identity control in connection with the consumed package returned and the electronic unit is removed for e.g. a following systemic evaluation of the patient's data.
There are some disadvantages with the prior art solutions, such as the time consuming way required to evaluate and register the patient's data. It may be that data is read and analysed only from one card and no continuous systematic evaluation is done from plurality of cards. It may also be that when the data is read from the card, the user identity must also be read in order to do statistics. One of the main problems is especially the registering of the cards for a certain user, because according to prior art, the user identity information must also be inputted to the system.